


Of Dates and Overprotective Praetors

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Series: The Percy Jackson Fanfiction Request Files [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nico & Reyna Friendship, Reyna is skeptical with Will, Reyna just wants to protect Nico's innocence okay!, Solangelo date, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will just wanted to spend the day with Nico. Alone. On a date. So why did Reyna, Praetor extraordinaire decided to tag along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dates and Overprotective Praetors

Will really, really just want to spend the day with Nico. Make him enjoy the outdoors, maybe hold his hand and try making him smile. And he wasn't asking for more than that but maybe a kiss would be good too.

He just wanted a date with Nico.

Alone.

So why is Reyna, Praetor extraordinaire decided to tag along?

"Reyna haven't seen much of the city yet, she wants to explore it a bit before going back to her camp" Nico explained as he and Will walked towards Thalia's tree.

"That's what she told you?" A nod.

"And you believed her?" Will spoke in an almost exasperated tone. Nico looked at him quite confused.

"Why shouldn't I?" Will doesn't have an answer to that and simply shook his head. Nico didn't bother prying him for it, they're almost at the tree.

"Nico are You sure she's not up to something?" Will doesn't like how Reyna is looking at him right now. With her. eye scrutinizing him from head to toe and lips curved like that if an overprotective predator ready to protect her pup (read: Nico) from big bad wolf Will.

Yep. She's definitely up to something.

Reyna gave Will another once over before giving Nico a quick hug. "Let's go?'

* * *

Apparently they'd picked a day wherein some sort of a festivity is going on and people had lined up selling all kinds of treats. And for once in his life, Nico decided that buying something for their friends back in camp is absolutely necessary.

He just wasn't in any way prepared with the sudden rush of crowds.

Will tried to reach for the other's hand. Afraid that the other might get a bit to overwhelmed with the onslaught of people gathering around and wanted to keep him near just in case. Nico after all wasn't too keen with that many people. Unless they're dead.

Reyna's eyes narrowed and before Will can react, she shoved several bags on the other's hands.

"What a gentleman. Thanks for volunteering to carry these around"

"But I did not-

-Are you saying something?" Reyna raised a brow. Will shook his head. He doesn't mind carrying the bags around but isn't Reyna capable if doing it by herself? Nico did tell him a lot about the Praetor.

"That's what I thought"

Reyna took Nico's hand.

* * *

"No, let's find another way' Reyna took one look at the darkened alleyway.

"This is the fastest way though. When we get to the end, we'll be reaching our destination"

"Nico, we're not exactly on a hurry so it's more than fine if we take a safer path" Reyna reasoned out "Besides, predators often lurk in the dark ready to grab you. Better safe than sorry"

"I can take care of the monsters, Reyna"

The Praetor shook her head "I'm talking about a different kind of monster. The ones with two walking legs and able hands who'll take advantage of you when your in the dark"

"But the dark is my abode"

Reyna blinked. "Doesn't matter. There are those who shouldn't be trusted"

Reyna's eyes flicked briefly on Will. Thankfully, he did not notice.

* * *

Reyna noticed Will's hand reaching out towards Nico. She quickly slapped it away.

"Reyna!" Nico sounded a bit scandalized and disappointed "What are you doing? Are you okay, Will?"

Reyna visibly flinched, obviously not used to Nico acting that way with her. "Sorry, thought he was going to do something..."

"What was he supposed to do?" Nico asked confused.

"I was reaching for the salt shaker" Will explained.

Reyna blinked. "Oh. Sorry. Here" She did not sound apologetic at all.

Will chose to not comment and instead focused his attention on Nico. "You barely touched your food, that's not good"

"Please stop mother henning me. It's already bad enough that Jason took that role" Nico groaned "I don't need more if it"

"Nico, I'm speaking on my couple years experience as a healer. You need food. Food for energy. Survival. Basic human needs"

"I'm not hungry" Nico still made a protest earning a frown from the other.

"If you're not going to eat by yourself, I'll have no other choice but to feed you myself" Will threatened firmly but his eyes gleamed and he smiled mischievously.

"...Fine. I'll eat some of it"

"Good boy"

"Stop that. I'm not a dog"

Will laughed as a response.

Reyna for the first time that day smiled gratefully at Will.

* * *

They decided to watch a Movie after that. Nico, being the genius that he is decided for them to watch Finding Dory.

Only so he can annoy Percy with spoiler alerts about it.

Reyna sat in between the two, holding a large box of popcorn. Nico doesn't seem to mind. Will, on the other hand isn't exactly as happy.

* * *

"I need to use the bathroom" Will stopped his tracks to face his companions "Is there anywhere near here?"

"There's one around the corner" Nico pointed at a certain direction "Let's get going. I need to use one too"

They reached it about not long after.

"Can you two not go at the same time. There's too many bags and I may not be able to keep track of all of them on my own" The two boys agreed and Will had gone first.

Soon it was Nico's turn.

Reyna finally found time to interrogate Will Solace. She had five minutes at most. "Can we talk?"

"Sure?" Will is unsure.

"I know what you're trying to do, Solace" Reyna pointedly glared at the healer.

"What am I trying to do?" Will asked confused. Reyna looked unimpressed but answered him anyway.

"Don't act all innocent, Will Solace. I know what your plans are. You plan on luring Nico, don't you? You'll be tainting his innocence and the next thing I know, he'll be corrupted! You and your Apollo blood filled with flirtation and sappy romances that'll never come true. You luring sweet, innocent Nico to do your bidding!"

Will looked rather offended. Is that why Reyna had been too keen into keeping the distance between him and Nico? She's afraid that he'll jump on Nico the very opportunity he gets?

He wouldn't want to do that to Nico. He like him way too much to act that way.

Nico is a precious thing. And every precious thing should be handled with care.

"You're wrong. I'm sorry, no actually I'm not but your wrong" Will's firmed gaze is nothing in compare to Percy or Jason's but he can still held himself good. "I like Nico and yes, I would like to hold his hand and caress his face and run my hand all over his hair and kiss him but-

-I knew it!"

Will ignored Reyna's sudden outburst. "But I wouldn't force him to do something he'll be uncomfortable with. If he gives me the chance, I'll take things slow in a pace that he'll be comfortable with. I won't rush over thing and do things that might hurt him in the end"

Reyna looked at him still skeptical.

"Okay, I know you're just trying to look after him and I don't have anything against it. Why would I?" Will took a deep breath "But not everyone is out to hurt him. Certainly not me"

"Well-" Whatever Reyna was about to say had been cut out with Nico walking to them.

"Did something happen?"

"No, we were just trying to get to know each other better" Will explained as he grabbed as many paper bags he can take. "It's getting late, we should head home"

* * *

"I hope you had a great day" Will had walked Nico to his Cabin, Reyna having left to talk with Chiron before preparing for her journey back to Camp Jupiter.

Nico stared at the other, lips quirking with slight amusement. "I had fun watching Reyna trying to sabotage your subtle advances"

Will pouted, embarrassed "You noticed?"

Nico nodded briefly. "But I want to know why?"

"Okay maybe I do. Just a little bit. It's not my fault I can't resist you! Do you even realize how irresistible you are, Nico?" The Ghost King flustered at those words and shied away.

"Did I just said that out loud?" Now it was Will's turn to blush.

Nico cleared his throat and gave the other a wicked grin "Sorry, Sunshine but you just did"

"Oh god! That was embarrassing. Please try to forget what I just said" Will flailed his arms, panicking "I think you hate me now. Please don't hate me"

"I don't hate you, okay. Will, relax" Nico's soft chuckling sounded melodious to Will's ears.

"Good. Cause I might die if you start hating on me"

"Lies"

Nico saw the seriousness dancing on Will's eyes and shied away from his gaze, mumbling.

"Oh. You were serious..."

"Of course I am. Why do you think I asked you out on a date?" Will sighed, running a hand through his blond locks "I wouldn't have put with Reyna and her over protectiveness on you if I'm not serious. I like you a lot, Nico. Even more than myself and trust me, being a kid if some god whose a total flirt, I am telling the truth"

Nico blinked "Uh..."

"I just rambled again didn't I. Sorry"

Nico's lip turned into an up curve. Without a word of warning, the son of Hafes had pulled the other down to his level.

And before Will can comprehend Nico's actions, he felt something wet and sloppy yet fierce abd strong on his lips. Invading, as if trying to find a permament shelter. It was a bit rough and inexperienced and it was coupled with hundreds of different emotions.

Nico di Angelo is kissing him.

Will returned the favor and kissed back.

* * *

Later, Will received a folded note from Reyna. The praetor gave no words but.a smile and a quick hug before setting off.

With shaking, sweaty hands the healer unfolded the small piece of paper.

'You passed'

Will's immediate smile almost blinded those within close proximity. He can't wait to show the note to Nico.


End file.
